Repeating History: Part one Finchel version
by Callie1121
Summary: Finchel version of my Repeating History story. All of the same couples as the origonal except no Faberry twist. Written as a long one-shot.


Repeating History?

Chapter One: Meet John

Hi. I am John Jeurgens-Underwood and this is my story. It is spring of 2025 and I just turned 16. I was the product of a teenage pregnancy. My mother, Amy Jeurgens was 15 and my father, Ricky Underwood, was 16 at the time. I have an aunt, Ashley, who is my mother's younger sister. She married her high school study buddy, Toby Duncan, after they got their diplomas early and took off on a road trip. I also have an uncle, Robbie, who is only six months younger than I am because my grandmother on my mom's side became pregnant with him three months before I was born. When I was a year and a half, I met my best friend who is currently my girlfriend, Sarah Boykewich. She was born when her mother, Adrian, was a senior in high school and her dad, Ben, was a junior. Her mom and my mom used to hate each other, but when her mom became pregnant, they soon became best friends. I have two other best friends Sam Smith and Lucy Pappas, who are about six months younger than Sarah is. Sam was conceived when his father, Grant Smith, and his mother, Grace Bowman, were at med camp the summer before their junior year. Lucy was conceived that summer too. Her dad is Jack Pappas and her mother is Madison Cooperstein. I have a little sister, Anne, who is best friends with Sarah's little brother Leo, Sam's little sister Kathleen, Lucy's little brother Fred, Ashley and Toby's daughter Molly, and Griffin Smith and Peter James' son Mike "SJ" Smith-James. Griffin is Ashley's gay best friend and Grant's first cousin. Peter is Grace's church friend, who she set Griffin up with in high school.

When I started high school, I joined the Glee Club and Sarah joined it this year. To try to get more members the Glee club allowed seventh and eighth graders to join. We just won the regionals competition a few weeks ago. In May, we are heading to nationals in Dayton, Ohio. We are competing against tough teams this year. One team is from McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. They have won nationals in their competing class since 2012 and we just got the honor to be in their class this year. Sarah and I will be performing a duet called Candles and a group number called Living on a Prayer.

Chapter 1.5: Meet Beth

Hi. I am Beth Corcoran and I just turned 15. I was the product of a teen pregnancy. My parents, Lucy Quinn Fabray-Evans and Noah "Puck" Puckerman, were both sophomores in high school when I was born. Despite the fact that both parents were sophomores, my father was a year older because he had to repeat his freshman year of high school. My mother went into labor right after she performed in her first regionals glee competition. I now go to the same high school my parents went to. After I was born, the director of a competing glee club adopted me. Her biological daughter, Rachel Berry-Hudson, was in the same glee club as my parents. After I was adopted, I did not see my parents again until I was two years old. My adoptive mother, Shelby, let my parents back into my life then feeling that they ought to be a part of it. My mother married Sam Evans, with whom she had a rocky past, but they knew they were meant for each other so they made it work. They have a son, Eli. My father married his high school sweetheart, Lauren. They have a son, Riley. My parents, adoptive sister, stepfather, and stepmother's best lesbian friend, Santana Lopez married her longtime girlfriend, Brittany Pierce and they have a daughter, Betty Pierce-Lopez. My mom has told me stories about how Santana used to be really blunt and many people didn't like her because of it, but when she finally came out of the closet, she became a lot nicer to people and let more people get to know who she really is. Santana is a lawyer and Brittany is a dance teacher.

My adoptive sister, Rachel, married her high school sweetheart, Finn Hudson and they have a son, Christian. In fact he proposed to her their senior year of high school. She ended up giving up on her Broadway dreams, got a degree in musical education, and now teaches music at the local elementary school. She also co-directs McKinley's glee club. Finn is the football coach for McKinley and directs the Glee club along with Rachel. He also works part time in his stepfather's auto shop. His stepbrother married his high school boyfriend Blaine Anderson and they adopted a son James Hummel-Anderson. Rachel and Kurt's best friend Mercedes married Shane Tinsley, who she started dating in her senior year of high school and they have a son, Ryan. She has recorded a few albums. Mike and Tina married and have a son Mike Chang III. Artie never married but adopted a girl, Meghan. After college, they all ended up back in Lima even though they all vowed they were going to get out of Lima. During their senior year, they all became closer to one another but they never became extremely close until they all settled in Lima after college. I babysit their kids a few times a week. The kids always hang out together and are best friends

This year I joined glee club and my boyfriend Shiloah joined as well. We just won our regionals competition about two weeks ago. We are headed to Dayton, Ohio for nationals in May. We have been practicing hard. Shiloah and I are going to sing "Don't Stop Believing" as a duet and then we are singing "Any way you want it" as a group number. Glee club is very popular now at McKinley. There really is not much of a social hierarchy at school anymore anyways. The school still has a slushie machine, but no one was getting slushie facials anymore.

Chapter 2

When Two Worlds Collide

May 10, 2025

We finally made it to Dayton. Our coach let us explore the city today before our first performance tonight. Sarah and I decided to find somewhere to eat lunch and then walk around the city afterwards. Our performance is scheduled for five o'clock tonight. While Sarah and I were having lunch, we noticed two members of the Mckinley High School glee club eating at a table nearby, so we decided to walk over and introduce ourselves. "Hi. I am John and this is Sarah. We noticed your high school glee club jackets and we thought we would come over and wish you guys good luck. We are from Grant High School in California."

"Hi. It is nice to meet you two. I am Beth and this is my boyfriend, Shiloah. I think we may be performing in the same class this year, so good luck to you guys too."

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"After lunch, we were going to walk around the city, so would you guys like to join us?" Shiloah asked.

"Sure we would love too." Sarah responded. Soon they finished eating and started their walk around the city. They got to know each other more, and found they had a lot in common.

Soon it was time for them to head back to get ready for their performances. When we got back, we exchanged phone numbers and promised to find each other on facebook. I secretly asked Beth out to dinner the next night.

McKinley was performing first so Sarah and I met the other members of our club in the auditorium. As Shiloah and Beth finished up their duet I whispered to Sarah, "They are really amazing singers!"

"They are, but we've got this in the bag." Sarah replied

Soon it was time for us to perform. Sarah and I sang our duet and then after the group number we received a standing ovation.

After the performances ended, we joined the McKinley glee club for dinner while we waited for the scores to be posted. While we were eating, our coach and McKinley's coach came over to tell us the results. Both of our schools made it to the top 10.

**The next evening**

Beth and I met outside the hotel to head to dinner after we found out the results of the final round. My school ended up placing second and Beth's school placed first. At dinner, we found a lot to talk about. She told me about her family and life in Ohio and I told her about my family. We realized that we were both the products of a teenage pregnancy.

The next thing we knew, we were back at the hotel in a vacant room making out. She gently lowered me onto the bed while my hands slid under her shirt and up her back. She moaned softly.

Chapter 3

And History Repeats

June 9, 2025

Sophomore year just ended on Friday. Sarah and I are spending the day at my house with my little sister and her little brother. Around three in the afternoon, my cell phone rang. It was Beth. "Hi, Beth. What's up?" I said as I walked out of the room.

_"I need to tell you something. Do you remember the last night of nationals when we did the deed?" Asked Beth._

"Yes, I remember. Is something wrong?"

_"I don't remember if we didn't use protection or if the condom broke, but I'm pregnant. I want to keep the baby. I thought you should know."_

"Thank you for telling me, Beth. I promise I will support you anyway, I can. I will get a job here and send you money. I want to be there when the baby is born."

"_Ok. I will call you the minute I go into labor. You should tell Sarah and your parents."_

"I will tell them. Bye, Beth."

_"Bye, John."_

"Did I hear you say something about a baby?" Sarah asked as I walked back into the room.

"Yes, I did. That was Beth on the phone and she is pregnant with my baby. We had sex the last night of Nationals." I said waiting for the yelling to start.

Sarah sighed and said, "I'm not happy to hear about this, but I ended up having sex with, Shiloah and I am pregnant. I called him last night and he has agreed to support me in any way he can."

I nodded and said, "Well, looks like we cheated on each other. I didn't think it would happen like this. We should tell our parents together so there is not a feud between families. Do you plan to keep the baby? Beth is keeping our baby."

"Yes, I plan on keeping it. Did Beth tell you if she and Shiloah have talked yet?"

"No, she didn't say anything."

"Ok. Let me call my parents over and we can tell everyone what happened."

Finally, we stood in the living room with our parents about to tell them what happened at Nationals.

"I guess I'll start. On the first day of nationals, Sarah and I met the male and female lead from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. We hung out for the day and exchanged phone numbers. I secretly asked Beth out to dinner the next night. We ended up having sex in a vacant hotel room and she is pregnant." As I finished my mom and Adrian gasped and my dad looked pissed.

"I should tell my side of the story now. I secretly asked Shiloah out for dinner the second night of Nationals as well. We also had sex in a vacant hotel room and I am pregnant." Sarah said

"Does Beth plan on keeping the baby?' My mom asked

"Yes, she does." I answered

"Sarah, are you going to keep the baby?" Adrian asked

"Yes I am, mom." Sarah answered

"I am really disappointed in you, John. I would have been happier if you had gotten Sarah pregnant." My dad said

"I agree. I almost wish you were the one to get Sarah pregnant." Ben said.

"Does Shiloah plan on supporting you?" asked Adrian

"Yes." Sarah replied.

"Then I feel that we should move to Ohio, so that the baby can be near its father."

"I agree with Adrian. John, I feel that the best way to support your child is to move there as well." My mom said.

"I agree as well." My dad and Ben said in unison

Sarah and I then went upstairs to pack while our parents told our siblings what was going on and schedule the next flight to Lima. I called Beth and Sarah called Shiloah. As Sarah helped me finished packing up the necessities for a few weeks, our parents told us that Sarah and I were flying to Lima tomorrow morning. I would be staying at Beth's house and Sarah would be staying at Shiloah's house. Our parents are going to stay here until they find a house in Lima and sold our current houses. Once they arrive in Lima, Sarah and I will stay at our respective significant other's house and our families will live in a house together.

Beth and Shiloah met us at airport when we arrived the next afternoon. Just like Sarah and I, they are on good terms even though they cheated on each other. Since our arrival was kind of sudden Beth still has to babysit tonight, but I am more than willing to help out. I am also excited to meet her "extended family." Once we were settled in the car driving back to Beth's house, I asked, "What are the kids like? Are they quiet, rambunctious, or somewhere in between?"

"Well, this is going to be a long answer." Beth laughed

"I don't mind." I said

"Ok. As you know, there are eight of them and they are all best friends. They are all seven years old except for Meghan and Mike who are nine. My half sibling on my dad's side, Riley, is really rambunctious and he may be slightly ADHD, but my half sibling on my mom's side, Eli, is quieter and is slightly autistic. Sometimes Eli and my adoptive sister's son, Christian, will go off and play together when Riley gets too loud, but in reality those three are the most inseparable. Then there is James, who is Kurt and Blaine's son. He is the exact mix of his dads. He loves fashion but also loves to watch sports. Biologically he is Kurt's son. They got an egg donor who had genes close to Blaine's genes. Out of everyone, he is closest to Ryan, Mercedes' son. Ryan loves football as well. They are also very close to Mike, but sometimes Mike will get annoyed with them because he is two years older. Mike is quiet and also loves football and dancing just like his dad. Mike is also close to Meghan, Artie's adoptive daughter because they are the same age and in the same class at their elementary school. Because they are older, sometimes Mike and Meghan might go off and watch TV or play a board game together. Sometimes they help me out with the younger ones. Last but not least, there is Betty, who is Santana and Brittany's daughter. She is biologically Santana's and they got a sperm donor who gene type is close to Brittany's gene type. Betty and Meghan will sometimes go play together when the boys are playing football or something. Well, I think that's everything."

"Ok. Cool. What do you do when Riley gets too rowdy?"

"I usually set up a touch football game in the backyard for Riley, Mike, James, Christian, and Ryan to play. Even though Christian is not as loud as Riley is, he still likes to play football. The others will usually come out and watch. And one more thing. Betty is tough and active like Santana, but innocent like Brittany. Betty will sometimes play football with the boys."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet them."

Once Shiloah dropped Beth and me off at her house, Beth helped me unpack until the kids started to arrive. Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Evans were the first to arrive with their sons.

"Hey, Beth." They said as she opened the door.

"Hey, guys. I am surprised to see you guys arrive together. Usually you're a little late, mom." Beth laughed.

"Haha. We had taken the boys to a movie earlier and carpooled to the movie and Finn and Sam joined us when they got off of work." Mrs. Evans said

"I hope my mom didn't make you guys late, Rachel."

"No, she didn't. She was on time for once." Ms. Hudson laughed

"Oh, by the way, where's. John?" Mrs. Fabray asked

"He's in the family room setting up some fun activities for the kids. He has a younger sister and has babysat her before."

"Alright. We will meet him some other time then. Our husbands are having a guy's night with Mike, Puck, Blaine, and Shane so Rach and I are hanging out at her house along with Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Tina."

"Ok. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

When she walked in, Eli, Christian, and I were playing a retro board game called Clue. She watched us play as we waited for the others arrive.

Ch. 4

The Joy of the First Heartbeat

June 15, 2025

Today, Beth and Sarah have an ultrasound scheduled to check on the baby. The doctor said that we should be able to hear our baby's heartbeat today.

Beth and I started crying when we heard our baby's heartbeat. Sarah cried when she heard hers and Shiloah had tears in his eyes, but he denied it and said he had something in his eye.

Chapter 5

The First Day of School

September 3, 2025

Beth and I are at Rachel and Finn's house eating breakfast before heading to school. When we finished eating, Beth went to help Rachel get Christian and Eli ready for school while I helped Finn clean up the kitchen. As we were loading up the dishwasher, the phone rang and Finn answered. It was Sam. Quinn had fallen while loading up the dishwasher at their house and she couldn't stand up, so Sam is taking her to the doctor and he wanted Finn and Rachel to meet them there since their families are the closest. Finn had me tell Rachel what happened

After I told Rachel what happened, I walked into the bedroom to talk to Beth while Rachel got ready to leave for the doctor's office with Finn. My parents had arrived in Lima last month, so I called them to ask if she could give Beth, Christian, Eli, and I a ride to school along with my little sister and Sarah's little brother.

Soon after, my parents and Sarah's parents moved to Lima, Anne and Leo met Christian, Eli, Riley, James, Ryan, Betty, Mike, and Meghan. They hit it off well and were very excited when they got into the same class as Christian, Eli, Riley, James, Ryan, and Betty. Eventually, my mom picked us up, got the boys to school, and we arrived to school 10 minutes before the first bell.

Meanwhile with Rachel, Finn, Sam and Quinn

Rachel, Finn, Sam and Quinn are sitting in the doctor's office

"Sam, what do you think is going to happen? I am sorry I did not tell you that my legs had started getting tired by just doing the simplest things over the past couple days. I know I probably should have told you sooner." Quinn said letting her vulnerability show

"It's ok Quinn. I know you would have told me eventually. I know you didn't want to worry me." Sam said giving his wife a hug. Rachel gave her a hug as well

Soon the doctor called them back. Even though feeling had started to return to Quinn's legs, the doctor brought out an extra wheelchair for her, just to be safe.

"Okay, Quinn. So let us start from the beginning. How long ago have your legs started bothering you again? Was today the first day that your legs felt numb? Remember that I cannot tell my son this information. You have to be the one to tell him." Dr. Chang said lightly trying to calm the four friends a little.

"My legs started bothering me again about a week ago. They would become tired just from walking from my car into McKinley where I work as the drama teacher. While working, sometimes I would sit down to teach. Today was not the first day that they have been numb. Sometimes over the past week, my legs would feel numb in the mornings for a few minutes when I wake up." Quinn said

"Ok. Thank you for the details. I'm going to prescribe some physical therapy for you once a week to help strengthen your legs again so maybe we can preserve your ability to walk a while longer. I n addition I would like you to use a wheelchair for when you will be walking or standing for a long periods of time. That means using a wheelchair while you are teaching."

"Ok. Thank you."

Meanwhile at McKinley High School

Lunch time

So far, no one has made fun of Beth and Sarah even though it is clear that they are pregnant. Some people did stop and stare when we walked in, but that was it. At McKinley, we have Glee as a class every other school day and after school rehearsals twice a week. Because of Glee Beth, Sarah, Shiloah, and I have all the same classes. The glee club has about 25 people in it, compared to 15 members during Beth's parents' senior year of high school. Sarah and I met Beth and Shiloah's group of friends, Jess, Kaylee, Gill, Emma, Tori, Meta, Lauren, Meghan, Julia, Carliegh, Alex, Skyler, Matt, Jamie, Blake, Korey, Dieter, Emmet, Toby, and Willkie. Emma and Jess are bisexual and they started dating over the summer, which was a shock to everyone because they are total opposites, but everyone knew that they were bi. They are both in Glee. Kaylee, Gill, and Meta are also in Glee and they are dating Jamie, Skyler, and Matt respectively. Their boyfriends are all in Glee. Alex and Blake are in Marching Band and they are dating. They have been best friends with Shiloah since elementary school. Emmet is deaf, but he is in the Color Guard he is dating Meghan who is also in the Color Guard. They have been best friends with Beth since elementary school as well. Shiloah and Beth met in middle school. The six of them became friends then when Shiloah asked Beth out. Toby and Willkie went to a different elementary school and middle school and joined the Marching Band last year. They are dating Carliegh and Julia respectively. Toby and Willkie also started a garage band with Emmet, Alex, and Blake this summer. Carliegh is in Chorus but does not have time for Glee club and Julia plays basketball. Dieter and Lauren are in Glee club and started dating last year. They have been best friends since elementary school and they are the newest addition to the group of friends.

Beth got a call from Quinn explaining what the doctor said and that she would not be at school today.

Soon the day was over without incident. Beth and I picked up Christian and Eli from school and drove them home before driving to Beth's house. When we got home, Shelby was still at work, so we started on homework.

Ch. 6

And On to Us a Baby is Born

February 14, 2026

Today are the girls' expected due date. I have read in the parenting books that the baby does not always come on the due date, but I really hope my son is a Valentine's Day baby. Beth does not mind as long as she and Sarah go into labor on the same day. During school today the glee club is giving anyone's girlfriend or boyfriend singing telegrams for four dollars to help pay for Regionals.

"Hey, Beth. It's a nice day for winter so let's go sit in the courtyard with the other's" said Sarah excitedly

"Ok. Let's go" said Beth

When they walked outside they only saw Emma, Kaylee, Gill, Meta, Blake, Meghan, Carliegh, Julia, and Lauren wondering where we all were. Meanwhile we started walking down the back steps behind them strumming our guitars when we got to the bottom of the steps. When they turned around and saw us, they smiled widely and we started singing.

John

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
and build a lego house  
if things go wrong we can knock it down

Shiloah

My three words have two meanings,  
there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

Jamie

And it's dark in a cold December,  
but I've got ya to keep me warm

and if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

Skyler

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now

Matt

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now, now

Alex

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and color you in  
if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

Emmet

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
and I will surrender up my heart  
and swap it for yours

Toby

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now

Willkie

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now

Jess

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking  
and it's more than I can take

John

And if it's dark in a cold December,  
I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broken then I will mend ya  
and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now

Shiloah

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now

Jamie and Jess

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now

Skyler and Willkie

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and out of all these things I've done

I will love you better now

Matt and Toby

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now

Alex and Emmet

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and out of all these things I've done  
I will love you better now

When we were done, everyone hugged their significant other except Beth and Sarah who stared at us with love in their eyes and said in unison, "My water just broke."

Luckily, we had a bag in the car for this exact reason and that Shiloah had put a bag in the car for him and Sarah this morning. We all hurried to our respective cars and rushed to the hospital. Shiloah called everyone while I drove. When we arrived at the hospital, we realized that Rachel and Quinn had seen us running to our cars and had rushed to Rachel's new wheelchair accessible van to follow us to the hospital. They had called Finn and Sam on the way. Rachel bought the van so that they could still carpool to school. Beth and Sarah were rushed to the maternity ward. They forced the doctor to put them in the same room. Beth must have been taking lessons from Santana because she threatened to go all Lima Heights on the doctor. Only my mom, Quinn, Shelby, Sarah's mom, Shiloah, and I could go in the room with them. Everyone else had to wait in the waiting room until the boys were born. My mom called Madison Pappas the mom of Lucy Pappas, who is Sarah's baby's godmother. Meghan is our baby's godmother.

Finally, at ten PM Frankie Caden Corcoran-Underwood was born and at eleven PM Rusty Skyler Boykewich-Harrison was born. Lucy had arrived about an hour before Frankie was born. Surprisingly, there was a flight available actually got her here before our son was born. She has to leave late afternoon tomorrow, so that she does not miss any school.

Chapter 7

Two years later

March 19, 2028

**Quinn's point of view**

Beth is a senior now and John is in his freshman year of college. Sarah is a junior and Shiloah is a senior. Both Frankie and Rusty turned two last month. John is going to Lima Community college for a year before transferring to George Mason University where Beth hopes to go. If they both get in the three of them including Frankie are going to move down there so that they can be considered commuters. Shiloah plans on going to Lima Community college for a year after he graduates to wait for Sarah. Then Shiloah, Sarah, and Rusty plan to move in with John, Beth, and Frankie.

This year we got two new additions to the glee club. Rusty's godmother, Lucy Pappas, transferred here at the beginning of the year with her boyfriend Sam Smith. They were best friends with John and Sarah when they lived in California. The pair are now living with Sarah and John's parents. They are sophomores and were the leads of Grant High's Glee Club last year. They joined when they started middle school, but they did not lead any songs in competition until last year. I am confident that we will win Nationals this year with them on our team. We placed first in Nationals last year and placed second Beth's sophomore year.

Beth's Point of View

We just won regionals two weeks ago and we started preparing for nationals this week. This week we are having a boys versus girls competition. We are preforming our songs today. The boys are up first.

Sam

This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

Shiloah  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

Jamie  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Skyler  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

Matt  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

Dieter

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

New Directions' Boys

You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

Sam

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

New Directions' Boys  
(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

The boys were very good and we gave them a standing ovation. Despite giving them a standing ovation, we were confident in the song we picked out. The girls and I sang an old Bon Jovi song, "Livin' on a Prayer." The boys looked like they were thinking mailman, mailman the entire time we were singing. We wore all black including black leggings, bandanas, and tall black boots. When it was time to vote we ended winning because all the boys voted for us.

Almost Two Months Later

Nationals

May 7, 2028

Today is the first round of nationals. With Sam and Lucy now in our glee club, I hope that we win nationals. John, Frankie and my whole extended family is here. Rusty, Sarah's parents, and John's parents are here as well. For this year, we had to create an epic mash-up song. Starting last month, we looked over different mash-ups that the original New Directions did and created our own. We are up first.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sarah

"A little bit. I wish John was on stage with us." I answered

"Don't worry you will be fine. He will be in the audience rooting for you."

"Thanks, Sarah."

"You are welcome."

Sam

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

Beth

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

Shiloah

These are my confessions  
And just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Sam

What I want, you've got  
It might be hard to handle  
Like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame (eh eh)

Shiloah and Sarah

What I've got is a full stock  
Of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
You pull them all together  
And how I can't explain oh yeah

New Directions

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything

She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things

Sam and Lucy

It won't be long, yeah  
'til you're alone  
When your lover (lover, lover)  
Oh, he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin', (lovin')  
Ooh he's touchin' (touchin')  
He's squeezin' another

Shiloah

Well well you ( New Directions: I can't go for that)  
You make my dreams come true  
(New Directions: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)  
Well well well you  
(New Directions: I can't go for that)  
Oh yeah you make my dreams come true  
(New Directions; I can't go for that, I can't go for that)

Beth, Sarah, and Lucy

My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
Its because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But its all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if you says so  
You can buy all the make-up that mac can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am i to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright

New Direction girls

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more (Sarah: I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo (Sarah: I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

Shiloah and Sarah

Forget your troubles (Happy days)  
And just get happy (are here again)  
You better chase all your blues away (The skies above  
are clear again)  
Shout hallelujah (So let's sing a song)  
And just get happy (of cheer again)

Happy times (Happy times)  
Happy nights (Happy nights)  
Happy days  
Are here again!

We received a standing ovation and we won first in the first round. Grant High ended up not making it to the second round.

Chapter 8

A Surprise at the Door

July 17, 2028

"Finn, honey, can you get the door? I'm on the phone." Rachel asked

"Sure, baby. I will." I answered

I walked to the door, opened it and was shocked to see Rory and Sugar's 14-year-old son, Aiden Liam Flannigan, standing on the other side. He was conceived on Valentine's Day 2012 and born two months early for no other reason than that he felt like it was time to be born. He's considered Ireland's miracle baby because he was the first preemie born more than one month before the due date to survive and/ or to have no medical issues in Ireland. Sometimes they would survive and have medical issues, but die a few days later.

"Are you Uncle Finn?" He asked

"Yes, I am. Come on in, Aiden. I have heard a lot about you. You have your father's brilliant bluish-grayish eyes and your mother's reddish brown hair." I said

"I know. I'm apparently the youngest heartthrob in the Celtic Thunder since my father originally joined before he moved to McKinley." He laughed

"Finn, did I just hear you talking to Aiden, Rory and Sugar's son." Rachel asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, why? What's up Rach?" I asked.

"Because Rory is on the phone looking for him. He apparently left a note in their bedroom and left yesterday. They are in the US at the moment touring with the Celtic Thunder."

"Aiden, did you run away?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered quietly

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be in the Celtic Thunder anymore. I wanted to stay in one place and go to a normal high school. I'm tired of being homeschooled."

"Did you hear that, Rory" Rachel said into the phone.

_"Yeah, I did. Can I talk to him?" Rory asked._

"Sure," Rachel said, "Aiden, your father wants to talk to you."

"Ok" Aiden said taking the phone.

"Hi, Dad."

_"Hi, Aiden. Is this what you want?"_

"Yes it is."

_"Ok. You could have just told us. You can stay with them. Promise me you will join Glee Club."_

"Ok. Thank you. I promise to join Glee. I love singing. I just wanted to go to a normal school."

_"I understand. Bye, Aiden. We love you."_

"Bye, Dad. I love you guys too."

After he hung up, they took him into the living room to talk to him and get to know him more.

After a while, Eli and Christian came into the room to see what was going on. Eli and Christian were hanging out today. They are both 10 years old now and will be entering the fifth grade in the fall. For their birthdays, they got a Celtic Thunder karaoke game as a combined gift. Aiden was more than happy to play it with them. Rachel and Finn watched and occasionally sang with them.

Chapter 9

Aiden Auditions for Glee Club

Tuesday September 7, 2028

**Aiden's point of view**

I cannot wait to start at school today. I am going to be a junior. Beth is a freshman at George Mason University and John is a sophomore there because he was able to transfer a lot of credits in. Shiloah is at Lima Community College to wait for Sarah. Sarah is a senior and Sam and Lucy are juniors. Mike and Meghan are now in seventh grade and plan to join glee club. The high school still allows the middle school to join their clubs. Christian, Eli, Riley, Betty, James, Ryan, Anne, and Leo are in fifth grade and are now attending Lima North Middle School. They are allowed to join glee, but they cannot compete until they are in seventh grade. Mike and Meghan just did not feel like joining until they could compete. The middle school is still attached to the high school, but the two schools go by different names. In addition, another middle school about 10 minutes away feeds into another high school.

After I arrived in July, I met Sam and Lucy and we hung out often. They are both a little less than a year older than I am but we are in the same grade because they were born in June of 2011 so their parents decided to have them start school a little bit later. This morning they offered to drive me to school and show me around. Quinn and Rachel have to be there earlier than we do. Rachel still teaches music classes at both Independence Elementary School and Heritage Elementary School twice a week each in the afternoon. Both Independence and Heritage feed into Lima North. Then all of the Lima North students go to McKinley. There is another middle school called Lima West Middle School, but those students go to Lima Senior High School. Unity Elementary School and Freedom Elementary School feed into Lima West

Since it is our first day of school, we have all of our classes today. Usually we have even and odd days. On Mondays and Wednesdays, we have periods 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 and on Tuesdays and Thursdays, we have periods 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12. In addition, the periods on those specific days will rotate time frames. Every freshmen and sophomore is required to take a language, physical education, and study hall plus four other electives if you count glee as an elective. This is why they have so many classes. Juniors have to take a language as well. Juniors and Seniors can take 12 classes for college credit, so having the freshmen and sophomores take this many classes helps them transfer stuff to college. We also get Fridays off, but the elective classes plus study hall and glee meets on Fridays because they are only one semester. PE and languages are all year round. In addition, the time frames for each class rotate on Fridays as well.

Today, the new members are auditioning for glee. G lee is always 11th period and Study Hall is always 12th period so the freshmen and sophomores are allowed to stay and watch the auditions on the first day.

In Glee Club

"Hey guys. Whose here to audition?" asked Rachel so that she could get an idea of how many middle schoolers would be joining them. About 20 kids raised their hands including Mike, Meghan, Christian, Eli, Ryan, James, Riley, Betty, Anne, and Leo, although only half of them can compete.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Rachel asked

"I'll go first." I said

"Hi. I am Aiden Liam Flanagan. You guys may recognize me from the Celtic Thunder. I will be singing "Take Care of Yourself."

It's time for us to part

Yeah, it's best for us to part

Oh, but I love you,

Ooooh, I love you

Take care of yourself,

I'll miss you

The nights are long alone,

I sit alone and moan

Oh, 'cause I love you

Ooooh, I love you

Take care of yourself,

I'll miss you

And no more tears to cry,

I'm out of goodbyes

It's time for us to part,

Although it breaks my heart

Oh, 'cause I love you

Ooooh, I love you

Take care of yourself,

Take care of yourself,

Take care of yourself

I love you

"That was very good, Aiden. You sound just like your father. You're in." Rachel said

"Thank you." I said as I sat down.

"Alright, Mike and Meghan, do you guys want to go next?" she asked

"Sure, we will" They answered.

They sang, "Don't go Breaking my Heart" and got in. They started dating over the summer. Next, Ryan and James sang "Defying Gravity" and both hit the high F at the end. Both of them got in as well. Over the summer, they started holding hands at random times and laying their heads on each other's shoulders during movies. Then a few other kids went and they all made it. During those auditions, Quinn came in to watch her son audition. Eventually it was time for Christian and Eli to audition. They sang Lucky, with Eli playing the guitar just as his dad did all those years ago. Rachel and Quinn both had tears in their eyes, and Chris and Eli both got in. Chris and Eli have also started holding hands and stuff just like James and Ryan have started doing. Finally, Anne and Leo auditioned. They sang "Don't Stop" and they both got in.

Chapter 10

Homecoming 

October 13, 2028 

Homecoming was coming up at McKinley. Whenever a dance came around high school kids were more high schoolish than usual, if possible. Everyone was talking about who was going with who and where you got your dress from and how much it cost. Lucy wanted to go with Aiden. She was finding herself developing feelings for him even though she was with Sam. It was just - whenever she was around him, she found herself getting excited. He made her happy; he made her feel secure about herself. It seemed like he did not even need to try. He was just - so good to her.

However, she was not sure if he liked her. Not in the way, that she liked him. He seemed to enjoy being around her, but he did not give off the vibe that he was into her the way she was into him.

At lunch, Lucy was sitting with her female friends when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sam. Out of nowhere, Sam began to sing, staring at Lucy the whole time.  
At the end of the song, Sam took Lucy's hands. "Lucy, will you go to Homecoming with me?"  
Lucy froze. Of course, she liked Sam. However, she wanted to go with Aiden. What would she do?

"Sam, can we talk outside?" she asked

"Yeah, sure" Sam said sounding disappointed

"I like you a lot, but I'm starting to like Aiden more. I think it is best if we broke up. I hope that we can stay friends?"

"Yeah, we can stay friends. I want you to be happy. And for the record I think he likes you too."

"Ok. Thanks, Sam"

"You're welcome"

Lucy decided to head to her locker since lunch was going to be over in a few minutes. When she got there, she found a box of chocolates and a note from Aiden. Just as she finished the note, she heard someone strumming a guitar and she looked up. Aiden was walking down the hall playing the guitar and he started singing when she looked. He reached her just as the song ended. "Lucy, will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked

"Yes, Aiden, I will go to homecoming with you.

Chapter 11

Aiden's Graduation

June 3, 2031

**Aiden's Point of View**

Today, Sam Smith, Lucy, and I are finally graduating high school. Lucy and I started dating our third year of high school, but she and Sam are still on good terms. Lucy and I are going to the University of Virginia and Sam went to Gettysburg College. Our parents are buying us an apartment near UVA so that we will be classified as commuter students, so that we don't have to pay as much. Sam took up horseback riding when he went to Gettysburg and sometimes his school competes against Wilson College.

John graduated high school four years ago as valedictorian of the 2027 graduating class. He proposed to Beth at the end of his speech just like his father proposed to his mother when he graduated from high school. He went to Lima Community College for a year after he graduated to wait for Beth. After Beth graduated in 2028, they moved to Fairfax, Virginia because they wanted Frankie to have a good education. They heard that Fairfax has one of the best school systems in the United States. The year that Beth and Shiloah graduated, Shiloah proposed to Sarah. After Sarah graduated, the three of them including Rusty moved to Fairfax to live with John, Beth, and Frankie. John just graduated from George Mason University because a lot of his credits transferred to GMU from Lima Community College. Beth and Shiloah are seniors there. Shiloah was also able to get many of his credits transferred. Sarah is a junior there.

Eli, Christian, Riley, Betty, Ryan, James, Anne, and Leo are all 12 and they are going to be in seventh grade. Meghan and Mike are 14 and are going to be freshmen in high school. Eli, Christian, Ryan, and James came out to their parents a year ago. Ryan's father did not accept him and left his mother. Eli and Christian came out to the school when they started "dating" last year, but Ryan and James are going to wait to come out to the school in the fall.

**Eli's Point of View**

"Hey, Chris. Are you almost ready to go?" I asked walking into his room since our families were carpooling to the graduation.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Chris answered giving me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good, 'cuz, our parents are waiting."

"Alright, let's go then."

We quickly ran out of our room, down the stairs, and to the car. Ten minutes later, we arrived at McKinley. The school is holding graduation in the gym this year. Last year, they renovated the gym so that it was big enough to fit the graduating senior class, family, and friends. We found the gang in the stands by the wheelchair access, so that mom could sit with us. Since he was a junior Aiden has become like an older brother to us.

"Hey, Ryan. Hey, James" Chris and I said while sitting down next to them.

"Hey, guys. You guys got here just in time. The ceremony's about to start" James laughed.

"Good. Glad we did not miss anything. Where's Keith?" Chris asked noticing that Aiden's parents were here but his godfather was not.

"I don't know. The program doesn't even have the speaker in it like it did for Beth's graduation." Ryan said.

"Huh, I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens." I said

Soon the graduation march began and everyone filed in. When Aiden walked by it almost seemed like they were trying not to let him see them so that he would not be disappointed that Keith was not there.

After everyone was seated, instead of the principal introducing the guest speaker or the valedictorian, the music to "I wanna know what love is" began to play. All of the sudden Keith appeared at the end of the aisle and began to sing.

Gonna take a little time,  
A little time to think things over,  
I better read between the lines,  
In case I need it when I'm older.

Now this mountain I must climb,  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders,  
Through the clouds I see love shine,  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder.

In my life there's been heartache and pain,  
I don't know if I can face it again,  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far.

To change this lonely life,  
I wanna know what love is,  
And I want you to show me,  
I wanna feel what love is,  
And I know you can show me.

Im gonna take a little time,  
I'm gonna take a little time,  
A little time to look around me,  
Cos I've got nowhere left to hide,  
It looks like love has finally found me.

In my life there's been heartache and pain,  
I don't know if I can face it again,  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far,  
To change this lonely life,  
I wanna know what love is,  
And I want you to show me,  
I wanna feel what love is.

And I know you can show me,  
I wanna know what love is,  
I know you can show me,  
I want to feel what love is,  
And I know you can show me,  
Wanna feel what love is.

He walked down the aisle as he sang and squeezed Aiden's shoulder as he walked by. When he was done, he began his speech.

"Hello, I'm Keith Harkin from the Celtic Thunder and I bet you were wondering what the point of that song was." Everyone laughed at that

"Well, most of you out there are 18 if not turning 18 soon. Some of you guys are probably are in relationships and know that you are in love with your significant other. However, sometimes you can't know, but I know my godson knows he is in love with his girl. You may be finishing high school, but you guys are going on a new journey in your lives. People may change. Friends may change. You might even make lifelong friends in college. Now the kids of the original McKinley glee club are going to sing you a song.

Chris, Eli, Ryan, James, Riley, Betty, Mike, and Meghan hurried on to the makeshift stage. Chris played the drums and Eli and Riley played the guitar.

Riley 

I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy

Chris

Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was

All

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

Eli

Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
back in school she could turn all the boy's heads  
Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by  
and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed

Ryan

Her and her husband Bobby well they split up  
I guess it's two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times,  
she says when she feels like crying  
she starts laughing thinking about

All

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

James

Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will

Mike

Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of glory days

All

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

Chapter 12

Time Flies By

June 9, 2037

Christian's point of view

Today, Eli, Riley, Betty, Ryan, James, Anne, Leo, Kathleen, Fred, Molly, and I are graduating. Kathleen and Molly moved here and lived with Anne, Leo, and their parents at the beginning of freshman year. Mike, Peter and Griffin's son, moved here that year as well. Grant high has not made it to nationals since then and we have a huge winning streak. After they moved here, we started calling Mike Smith-Costigan, S.C. and Mike Chang III, Chang.

We are all going our separate ways. Eli and I are going to Yale in the fall and studying in their acting program. James and Ryan are going to NYU to study in their music program. Riley and Betty are going to LA to study at UCLA and to try to get a record deal. Anne, Kathleen, and Molly are all going to Wilson College to study in their equine program. Meghan, S.C. and Chang all graduated two years ago. S.C. goes to Ohio State, but he does not know what he wants to study yet. Chang goes to Juilliard to study dance and music. Meghan goes to Ohio State as well and she still has to declare her major. In addition, Fred, Jack and Madison's son, is going to Gettysburg College, which is thirty minutes away from Wilson. He does not know what he wants to study yet either.

Chapter 13

Basketball Tryouts Among Other Things

November 5, 2041

**John's point of view**

Tonight my son, Frankie, and my bestfriend's son, Rusty, are trying out for the Varsity basketball team at W.T. Woodson High School. Everyone calls the school, Woodson. They are both trying out for one of the two forward positions. They are both pretty tall, which is good for the positions they want to try out for. Frankie is 5 foot 6 inches and Rusty is two inches taller. They also play soccer in the fall and baseball in the spring. They both have girlfriends who are trying out for the women's basketball and the women's softball teams. Even though they are considered "jocks", they have friends who are in the marching band, chorus, and theater group. The two of them have played soccer and baseball since they were seven years old. In baseball, Frankie is a pitcher and Rusty is a catcher. When they were younger, they made it on to the all-star team for basketball, soccer, and baseball.

Eli, Christian, Riley, Betty, Ryan, James, Anne, Leo, Kathleen, and Molly graduated in May 2037. S.C., Chang, and Meghan all graduated in May 2035. This past year has been the year of weddings. Since November 2038, there has practically been a wedding every month. The first couple to get married was Sam Smith and Robbie. At first people thought that it was weird because Robbie is technically my uncle, but eventually we got used to it. They married last November. While in college, Sam realized he was bi and Robbie realized he was gay and one year during a Christmas break, they got together and have been together ever since. The next couple to get married was Aiden and Lucy in January of this past year. Then in this past March, Beth's half-brother, Eli and Christian got married. Two months later in May, my little sister, Anne and Lucy's little brother Fred got married. Then in June, Beth's other half-brother, Riley and Betty got married. The next wedding was Sarah's little brother, Leo and Sam Smith's little sister Kathleen in July. Then in August, it was James and Ryan getting married. In September, Molly and S.C. got married and finally last month, Artie's daughter, Meghan got married to Mike and Tina's son, Chang. They have all decided to move to our neighborhood.

One Week Later

Frankie and Rusty just got the try-out results today. They both made the varsity team and are starting for them in the positions that they wanted. We took them out for a celebratory dinner at Sweet Water Tavern with their girlfriends. Their girlfriends also made it on to the varsity team, but they are not starters.

Three Months Later

End of February at the basketball state championships

Beth, Sarah, Shiloah, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Finn's half-brother Ryder, Ryder's wife Kitty, and the rest of the original New Direction's kids were there cheering the boys on. Ryder's best friend Jake Puckerman was also there along with his wife, Marley, because he was visiting his niece and nephew, Beth and Riley respectively. Jake is Puck's half-brother. Ryder's son, Aaron, and Jake's daughter, Arianna, could not make it to the game because they are still in college in New York. They are both 21 and they will graduate in a year and three months. In other words, after they finish this semester they have two semesters left before they graduate. They both go to NYU. Aaron is studying to become a video game designer and Arianna is studying to become a teacher.

Ryder and Kitty have been together since their freshmen year of high school. Jake and Marley have been together since his sophomore year and her junior year. Some people say that Ryder and Kitty are Fuinn 2.0 because Ryder is Finn's half-brother and Kitty is like Quinn, but many say that they are Fabrevans 2.0 because once they started dating Kitty became nicer to everyone and Ryder is dyslexic like Sam. Jake and Marley is definitely Puckleberry 2.0, although some people say they are a mix of Puckleberry and Finchel. By the time Marley was a senior, the school decided to combine the junior and senior prom so that if a senior had a boyfriend or a girlfriend who was a junior they could run together for prom court. So, that is what Marley and Jake did her senior year and his junior year. They did end up winning. Then Ryder and Kitty ran for prom court their senior year and they won.

The four of them went to NYU for college. Kitty and Marley became music teachers at a local elementary school in New York. Ryder works for a tutoring service and Jake works for Child Protective Services. Ryder and Kitty married in December of 2020 and Jake and Marley married in January 2021. Aaron was born on October 21, 2021 and Arianna was born one day later. Aaron and Arianna have been inseparable since birth. The two started dating their junior year of high school. They ran for prom court their senior year and they won.

Frankie and Rusty are the best tri-season athletes that Woodson has had in a long time. The stands were packed because everyone was hoping that Woodson would win the championship.

It was a very exciting game. The two teams were tied at the half. Then with ten minutes, left Woodson pulled ahead and they won with a twenty-point lead. The whole stands cheered and the players carried Frankie and Rusty off the court because they scored the most points during the game. The team went to Frankie and Rusty's house and celebrated their win. The parents ordered pizza for everyone. Their teammates ended up sleeping over.

Chapter 14

Graduation

June 11, 2044

**Frankie's point of view**

I cannot believe that Rusty and I are graduating today. All throughout high school, we took honors or AP classes and we took as many electives as possible. Our school system is very similar to the one in Lima, Ohio. We had six classes a day, 12 classes total, and we had odd and even days, which means we had classes 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11 on Mondays and Wednesdays, and classes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 on Tuesdays and Thursday. On Fridays, we had all our electives on because they were only one semester long except for P.E. and our language course. The difference was that our classes did not rotate time slots on each day. Freshmen and sophomores had to take a P.E course and Study Hall, but juniors and seniors can take Study Hall if they wanted to. We had to take three years of a language but four years was preferred. We took Study Hall and a foreign language all four years. We took German as our foreign language. The Study Hall class is on Fridays as well. In the first couple Study Hall classes, we learn about different ways to study and different ways to take notes. Then for the rest of the year we get a head start on our homework in that class. For our electives we took classes in the Business, Fine Arts-Visual, Marketing, and Technology departments. Because we were able to take so many electives, we took some pretty advanced classes to prepare us for college. We are both going to Cornell University in New York City. We are both dual majoring in Computer Science: Arts and Sciences and Computer Science: Engineering with a minor in Video Game Design. We plan to take five or six classes per semester and maybe some classes during the summer.

October 2042 was the month of births. Nina Evans was born to Eli Evans and Christian Hudson on October 23. A few years before Nina was born a new technology was invented to fuse two sperm together to create a baby. It was created after the technology for fusing two eggs together to create a baby was invented. A friend from college carried the baby for them. Then Jerome Puckerman, son of Riley Puckerman and Betty Lopez-Pierce, was born on the 24th. One day later on the 25th Joy Hummel-Anderson-Tinsley was born to James Hummel-Anderson and Ryan Tinsley. They also had their sperm fused together to create a baby. A friend from college carried the baby for them as well. On the 26th, Alfie Chang was born to Meghan Abrams and Mike Chang III. The next day on the 27th Mara Lynn was born to Aaron Lynn and Arianna Puckerman. Then on the 28th, Fabian Flanagan was born to Aiden Flanagan and Lucy Pappas. Patricia Pappas was born to Fred Pappas and Anne Underwood on the 29th. The next evening on the 30th, Mick was born to Leo Boykewich and Kathleen Smith. Then on Halloween night, Amber was born to Molly Duncan and Mike Smith-Costigan. Then in the early hours of November 1, Eddie Jeurgens was born to Robbie Jeurgens and Sam Smith. They all turning two years old this fall and will be starting preschool two days a week.

Over the past four years, Rusty and I have taken the soccer team, the basketball team, and the baseball team to the state championships. We have won the state championship in all three sports all four years. My girlfriend, Stephanie or Steph for short, and Rusty's girlfriend, Carrie, have taken the varsity girls basketball team to the state championship all four years as well. They also have won all four years. Our coach and their coach have been recruiting very good players to make sure that they will have a winning team after we graduate. We will be playing basketball in college as well. We even got a basketball scholarship.

Our graduation speaker today, is famous singer Wade "Unique" Adams. He goes by Unique now and changed into a girl a few years ago. She also went to Mckinley High School in Lima, Ohio. She entered her sophomore year in fall 2012 and she, Marley, Kitty, Ryder, and Jake led the glee club to victory all the years that she was there. Then she went to LA for college and became a singing sensation after she graduated college as well as meeting her future husband, Niall, from the band One Direction. They have a set of identical boy twins who are around Aaron and Arianna's age. Of course, Harry and Louis are married and have a few kids of their own. Zane married a girl that was 12 years younger than he was, but it was she that made him want to settle down and stop being a player. She is also a big inspiration for the LGBTQ community. They are all here to watch the graduation.

After the very hilarious speech, the valedictorian spoke. And then, the band played the alma mater while the chorus sang. Then one by one, we got our diplomas. After we tossed our caps, we walked out of the building and found our friends and family to take pictures.


End file.
